Unexpected Future
by MayaIxtab
Summary: Shuurei lives in a world where it is very difficult for women to have a career, but one day she receives a mysterious guest, whose proposal will change her live forever. If you want to find out in what way, you'll have to read the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Past and the Present

**Saiunkoku Monogatari does not belong to me.**

…**.**

**Chapter 1: The Past and the Present**

It has been eight years since the battle for the throne of Saiunkoku has ended, but the memory of those days was still vivid in some people's memories. They simply could not forget the horrors they had gone through, while those power hungry demons fought for the throne of the kingdom they lived in. They could not forget the hunger and death they had witnessed and lived through. The scars left behind by those days were not completely healed yet, but they did their best to continue with their lives. This is what Shuurei was trying to do, to forget the past. She tried to live her life to its fullest and forget the past that had affected her so. She tried to ignore the fact that her family was not what it used to be… she could remember how prosperous her family was before the battle for the throne. She hated the fact that her family was impoverished by the events that took place eight years ago, but she never regretted that she and her family were now poor for helping the people everyone seemed to have forgotten back then… the memory of people begging for help from the nobles they served and not receiving any. She could not forget that her father and Seiran almost died for sharing all they had with the people that everyone forgot about in their frenzy of protecting their wealth and fighting for the power. She was happy that everything was well now, she was happy that she still had Seiran and her father…

"Shuurei, what are you thinking about? Shuurei? Shuurei are you listening?"

"Hn? I am sorry… did you say something Seiran?"

He smiled softly at her and said… "I saw that you were lost in thought, so I asked you what you were thinking about, but you didn't hear me." After hearing this a slight blush raise to her face and she quickly answered…

"I was thinking about what happened eight years ago and how that part of the history of our kingdom has forever changed the future of our family. I was also thinking that I am so lucky to still have you and father after everything that happened back then… I still remember how you and father were getting thinner and thinner with every passing day, but even so, you always gave me almost all of your food, scarce as it was… I was so scared back then that you would die and leave me all alone…"

At hearing this, he took her hand in his. Although he would have liked to take her in his arms to appease her suffering, he knew he could not do it. It was not customary to show so much affection for another in public, and since they were on the street, heading to the local inn to work, he could only hope that this simple action would tell her that she was not alone, that he was there for her.

As soon as they reached the inn, they went inside to let the owner know that they had arrived and that they were ready to begin for the day. As soon as this matter was settled, Seiran went outside to cut some firewood, while Shuurei went in the dining room and started playing her erhu. As soon as she began playing the instrument, everyone in the room was reduced to silence. They could not believe their ears… they had never heard something so beautiful. If only they had known how Shuurei had managed to perfect her playing… maybe then, they would not have found it as enchanting as they did, but rather sad. After all, her dexterity of playing the erhu hid the saddest story one can ever imagine… Back in the days when the nobles fought for power, while the people were dyeing from the hunger caused by the wars that consumed the kingdom, Shuurei, a little girl, no older than eight played her erhu every day for the souls of the dead. Everyone came to her and begged her to play one more time for the souls of their lost children, brothers, parents, or grandparents. Many times Shuurei ended up playing for children her age or smaller than her. She played for those who died because of hunger and illness… She could not even remember how many times a day she had played her erhu at the request of the grieved relatives that were left behind.

No sooner than she ended her first song, Seiran entered the dinning room telling her that one of her students came to deliver a message from her father. He was calling her back at the mansion. When she heard this, she rushed out of the inn together with Seiran and headed strait for the family mansion, thinking that something bad must have happened for her father to call her back so suddenly and nonetheless, to the family mansion.

"Didn't he tell you what was wrong?"

"He said that we had a guest that wanted to see you?"

"What!? That is why he called me back? Doesn't he know how much we needed this job? Grrrr… He is so going to hear me out! He called me back to the mansion for a guest!? A guest!? He knows damn well that we need the money for food and reparations. If we don't repair the walls of the mansion it will collapse one day! And this was one of the quite well paid jobs too! Who knows if the owner will employ us again since we left unannounced and without finishing what we had to do… God, how I hate being poor!"

Seiran could only watch the show in bewilderment. He could still not believe that she could pass so effortlessly from being worried sick to being so angry. Finally, in an attempt to appease her anger at her father, he started speaking…

"Well… It is not entirely your father's fault; you are the one who did not let me finish delivering the message…"

"I doesn't matter! He knows that if he calls me back to the mansion whenever I am out working, it means that something very bad has happened. Moreover, now that we left without finishing our work, it is more than possible that we won't even be paid for the work we already did! God how I hate being poor! If we were rich, then I wouldn't have to worry for things like this."

Seeing that it was pointless to try to make her see the problem from a different angle, he gave up and let her rant all she wanted until they reached home. As soon as they entered the interior court, Shuurei told him that she was going to the kitchen to brew some tea for their mysterious guest, since she knew that her father was a complete disaster when it came to doing work around the household, cooking and things like that. The sole thought of their guest having to drink the bitter tea her father used to do, terrified her. This though only, made her rush to the kitchen and prepare some drinkable tea, but when she entered the kitchen and saw that everything was in its place, she realized that their guest was spared from drinking that horrible tea her father used to brew. A feeling of relief came over her, as she started to brew the tea to serve their guest, when Seiran burst through the kitchen doors and told her….

**To be continued…**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let a review if you feel like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Winds of Change

**Saiunkoku Monogatari does not belong to me. **

**Sorry it took so long to update this story, but I have been really busy lately.**

…**.**

**Italics=thoughts**

…**.**

**Chapter 2: Winds of Change**

Last Time

As soon as they entered the interior court, Shuurei told him that she was going to the kitchen to brew some tea for their mysterious guest… she started to brew the tea to serve their guest, when Seiran burst through the kitchen doors and told her….

Now

"It is serious!" said Seiran a little out of breath, as he had run down the halls to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?"

"The guest… you will never guess… It is the most important official of the palace, Shou Taishi."

Shuurei was so shocked that she could not say anything for a few seconds and after her shock passed…

"WHAT! You are not serious! It can't be! Oh, God! The mansion is such a mess! I can't believe that he had seen the decaying state of our mansion! I am so ashamed…"

"Don't worry about it; you couldn't have done anything to prevent it."

"Has he been waiting for long? Why is he here? What did father serve him with when he arrived?..."

"Breath, Shuurei, breath. You need to calm down. Focus on making the tea so that you can serve Shou Taishi."

"You're right. I should serve him one of the rice bums I made this morning too."

After preparing everything, Shuurei took the tray with the tea and the rice bums to the room where their distinguished guest was. When she entered the room, she was shocked to see that her father server such an important guest with a bucket of water. Nevertheless, she managed to mask her shock almost instantly and proceeded as if nothing had happened. She approached the table and served Shou Taishi in a ladylike manner; then both her and Seiran seated themselves at the table and waited for the official to say what was the reason for his unexpected visit.

"I am sorry for dropping by unannounced," began Shou Taishi and then he stopped to sip from his tea. "The truth is that I asked your father where I could find you, Miss Shuurei, and he, being the kind man that he is, invited me to your mansion…"

"_Father! So it is because of you that he came here and seen the deplorable state of our mansion…"_

"… Although I would like to say that this is a mere courtesy visit, I made your father call you back to the mansion because of business… I have a business offer… if you decide to accept it, I will pay you 1000 gold coins…"

"ONE THOUSAND GOLD COINS! I will accept whatever it is! _Oh God! I could do so many things with this much money..."_ thought Shuurei with a surprised look on her face.

"_Just as I suspected… but after all, it is not surprising, seeing the deplorable state of this once majestic mansion,"_ Shou Taishi though to himself, while he was trying to hide his smile of victory. _"It seems that I have played my cards right, since she so readily accepted without even knowing what the deal is about. I guess that I should inform her now of what she had so readily accepted to do,"_ a snicker almost escaped the official at this thought. Truth is that he could not wait to see how things would change at the palace. He knew that she could not back off now; it was too late, since Shuurei had already accepted the offer. He could foresee some very amusing and interesting days in the near future...

"So… since you have accepted my offer, I guess I should tell you what your job will be… you, Miss Shuurei, will enter the palace as the emperor's concubine."

Shuurei's enthusiasm and happiness had disappeared as suddenly as they appeared. Her mouth fell agape from the shock and she just sat there without moving. She never expected to hear something like this… she expected anything but this. She could not believe that she had accepted to do this… She was so shocked that she could not even think…

"You will have six months to make him act like an emperor. We need you because we think that you are the only one capable of doing such a thing. The problem with the emperor is that he simply refuses to do any of the duties that an emperor is supposed to do. However, do not fear… you can leave the harem after the six months are over AND there is a rumor going around that the emperor is more interested in men than women, so you do not have to worry for anything."

Shuurei had calmed down somewhat when she heard the last piece of information; but still, she was not pleased that she would have to live for six months in the harem but then again, six months are going to come and go in the blink of an eye.

"_It serves me right… I should have listened to what he had to say before agreeing. I guess I am lucky after all… the emperor is into men so I don't have to worry… Another good part to this is that I get to do something for the good of our country… If I think things through, this may be the only thing I can do, since women have no place on the political stage… God, how I would wish women could sit the imperial examinations! Unfortunately, for now it is just wishful thinking. But… if I am going to be so close to the emperor, maybe, just maybe, I could do something to change things."_

She had regained her optimism after she thought of all the good things she could do, of the way she could change things to the better… She decided that she would do this, that she would do her best to change the emperor's attitude towards his duties to the court and to the country.

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Lie Always Has Short Legs

**Saiunkoku Monogatari does not belong to me. **

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I lacked inspiration.**

**Italics = thoughts**

…**.**

**Chapter 3: A Lie Always Has Short Legs**

A week has passed since Shou Taishi came to tell Shuurei his plan and everything was finally ready to receive the new concubine of the emperor. Shuurei dreaded this day, the day she would enter the imperial harem for six months. It was still early morning and she was currently enjoying a cup of tea over breakfast with her father and Seiran. They were talking about everything and nothing in particular, just enjoying the company of the others. Shuurei was enjoying the last breakfast she will have with her family in a long time from now. She was happy to have at her side the two most important men in her life and could not help but feel nostalgic. She knew that she would keep seeing them, her father in the library and Seiran as the personal guard of his majesty.

The time passed and noon finally came. At this time, Shuurei was on the verge of being introduced to the entire court. She still could not believe that she had agreed, unknowingly though, to do such a thing. She was so nervous, she was afraid that she might do something to bring shame upon herself and her family during the presentations. During the ceremony, Shuurei felt something inside her being… as if something was trying to tell her that this small step she had taken would change her entire life. She did not know what to make of this feeling, right now she could not wait to get out of the ceremonial hall and away from everyone's scrutinizing look, she disliked their critical eyes.

After the ceremony ended, her ladies in waiting led her to her room. As soon as they were inside and Shuurei was familiar with her surroundings, they left her to rest, telling her that lunch will be brought to her shortly.

"_Wow… this room is so nicely furnished, so much luxury. Only with this pot of tea Kourin has left here for me, I could feed my pupils and their families for a month… I can't believe I'll live in this luxury for six months! But I am here to do a job, not to relax; so pull yourself together Shuurei. You have decided to do something to improve the lives of the people who live in this country so get yourself together! This is your chance!"_

Shuurei's train of though was interrupted by a knock at the door. Shortly after the knock, Shusui entered with her lunch.

"Here is your lunch, my lady. I hope you'll like it."

Shuurei smiled at her and said: "I'll like it more if you stop calling me 'my lady'. Please call me Shuurei."

"But I can't, my lady. It would be inappropriate."

"Ok then, lets make a deal. Call me by my name when we are alone and 'my lady' when we are in someone else's company."

"But…"

"No buts, it is my wish and please tell this to Kourin too."

"As you wish, Miss Shuurei."

After this short conversation, Shusui left Shuurei alone to enjoy her meal. She was quite shocked by the Shuurei. She did not expect her to be like this, she expected some cold and spoiled young woman. They all knew that the first concubine of the emperor's harem will come today, but no one knew who she was. Judging by the small interaction she had with Shuurei, she was sure that things were about to change in the palace.

As soon as Shuurei finished eating her lunch, she decided to go for a stroll. It is needless to say, that she was rendered speechless at the beauty of the entire castle and its interior gardens; to her it was as if this palace was a small town inside the town she was living in, the only difference was that it resembled a small paradise. As she was walking like this, she ended up in the kitchen and she decided to cook her famous rice bums and to make some tea, after which she decided to go and enjoy them at the small table that was set in the small cherry orchard.

When Shuurei reached said table and poured some tea in her cup, she said to herself that it would be nice to have some cherry petals float in it so she decided to take some, but she soon realized that she was too short to reach the lowest branch even if she jumped. To her surprise, Shuurei saw a hand reach for the branch above her and break a small branch covered of flowers.

"I've been observing you for quite some time and I said to myself that I could help you out since I'm taller."

Shuurei's mouth fell agape as soon as her eyes fell on the man that was behind her. She was rendered speechless by his beauty, which amused him.

"_Well, well, it seems that my concubine was rendered speechless. She is not what I expected her to be, but she is beautiful… Now… what should I do? Tell her who I am or not?..."_

"Thank you," Shuurei interrupted his train of though, "for taking that for me, but I wanted only a few petals for my tea, there was no need for you to break it."

"It wasn't my intention to break it, I lost my balance for a few seconds, and it broke."

"It's alright," said Shuurei with a smile on her lips. "Do you want to drink some tea with me and eat one of my rice bums?"

"Sure. Lets sit down."

As he sat down, Shuurei poured the tea for both of them and put some cherry petals in both cups; then she prepared a rice bum for each of them, after which she finally sat down.

"So, do you mind telling me your name?"

"Why?"

"Well, I guess I should know your name so I can call you somehow."

"Fine, but first tell me your name. I haven't seen you around here before today."

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to present myself. My name is Shuurei and I am the emperor's concubine."

"I see. My name is Ri Kouyu."

"Nice to meet you," said Shuurei with a smile. "Mmmm… by any chance do you know when I'll meet the emperor or where I could find him?"

"My, my, if you aren't in a rush!" said the man with a slight laughter. This made Shuurei blush in embarrassment because she realized how it must have sounded.

"Please don't get me wrong, Kouyu-san. I was merely asking because I have some business with him."

"Business? But what sort of business may you have with him?"

"I'm sorry but that is something I cannot tell you, all I can say is that it is very important for me to meet the emperor."

This intrigued him. What could be so urgent for this woman to be so adamant when it came to meeting the emperor. He decided that before revealing himself to her, he would first try to spend some time with her as Ri Kouyu to get to know her. He thought that she may behave differently towards him if she knew who he really was, that is why he decided to keep deceiving her. He was brought out from his daydreaming when he noticed her packing the teacups and the teapot.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yes, Kouyu-san. I was thing of getting to know the interior of the palace a little better."

"I see. Well, then I hope I'll see you soon."

"Good-bye, Kouyu-san," said Shuurei with a bow.

…

As she was walking down the halls of the palace, she came across the library and she told herself that it would be great if she could pick up some books concerning the politics of the country, so she entered. She started looking for the section dedicated to politics, and while she was looking around…

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh! Yes. Can you please give me some books related to the government and the politics of the country?"

"Books? You know how to read?"

"Don't insult the young lady, Ri Kouyu! If she asked for some books it is more than obvious that she knows how to read."

"Ri Kou-yu!?"

"Yes, my lady. He is Ri Kouyu and I am general Ran Shuuei. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Tell me, do you want some rice bums, I've just made some."

"Sure, thank you."

After she gave them the rice bums and took the books, she left the library. She was both surprised and angered at what she found out…

"_So, he lied to me. He is not Ri Kouyu, but what reason did he have to lie to me and who is he? Oh! He is going to pay for tricking me!"_

**To be continued…**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New View upon Life

**Saiunkoku Monogatari does not belong to me. **

**Italics = thoughts**

…

**Chapter 4: A New View upon Life**

The day had come and gone and Shuurei had woken up in her new room. At first, she was confused because she did not know where she was, but then she remembered that she had fallen asleep at her desk, reading the books she had taken from the library. She was surprised by the knock at her door.

"_Who could be at my door so early in the morning?"_ Shuurei got up to go and open the door, but Kourin let herself in before Shuurei could reach it.

"Good morning, Miss Shuurei."

"Good morning, Kourin. _That's right, now I'm the emperor's concubine, and I have ladies in waiting."_

"Why are you still dressed in the same clothes you were wearing yesterday my lady? I'm sorry… Miss Shuurei."

"Oh, these… well, I fell asleep at the desk while reading some books."

"You should not do that, it is bad for your health!" said Kourin in a scolding tone. "Anyway, I came to ask you when you want to eat breakfast and if you need my help to wash and change clothes."

"Well… I would first like to take a bath and then I would like you to help me get dressed for the day. I'll eat as soon as I am bathed and dressed for the day."

"Okay, Miss Shuurei, I'll ask the servants to bring some hot water to fill your tub and after you finish your bath, I'll help you get dressed." Kourin left Shuurei to her own devices as she left to tell the servants to prepare the concubine's bath and to order Shuurei's breakfast.

As soon as the tub was filled with water, Shuurei went to take her bath. She was pleasantly surprised to see that her bath water was mixed with bathing oil that smelled just like the lily-of –the-valley. Although her bath short, Shuurei enjoyed every second, since she did not get this kind of treatment every day. As soon as she was done bathing, Kourin helped her get dressed and then left to bring Shuurei her breakfast. As soon as she ate, she left her room and headed for the library, where she hoped to find more about the emperor and maybe about the fake Ri Kouyu too.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" said Shuurei with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Miss Shuurei, " answered Ri Kouyu and Ran Shuuei.

"How come you've returned so soon, my lady?" asked general Ran Shuuei.

"I've returned in hopes that you can tell me something about the emperor."

"The emperor? Why are you so interested in him? Haven't you met him yet?"

"No, general Ran, not yet. I want to know as many things about him as possible, because I want to know what I can do to help this country."

"Help the country?" both men asked in surprise.

"Yes, so will you please tell me what I need to know in order to help the emperor?"

"Well, you will have a hard time turning that man into an emperor," said general Ran.

"The emperor is an idiot! Besides that he is also lazy and…" responded Ri Kouyu in a bitter tone.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he has dumped all his duties on his officials. He doesn't seem to want to take on the role of emperor. He is wandering all day long and no one knows where he is…"

This is how Shuurei spent her morning. Around noon, she left the library completely disappointed. Now she understood why Shou Taishi had offered so much money and why he was so sneaky about the whole thing. After she had heard everything she did from those two, she started wandering herself, if she would be able to change anything. At least she was contented with one fact… that she found out who the fake Ri Kouyu was. After she made the general Ran describe the emperor's physical appearance, she realized that Ri Kouyu was in fact Ryuuki.

Shuurei decided to go and walk through the numerous interior gardens of the palace in hopes that she will meet the emperor. Ryuuki had seen Shuurei walk around and decided to approach her; completely unaware, that she had discovered him.

"Good afternoon, Miss Shuurei."

"Ah, Kouyu-sama… I didn't expect to see you here. Good afternoon! _But of course I expected you to show up you sneaky, lazy, idiotic emperor! "_

"So… how are you today Miss Shuurei? Did you sleep well? After all it was your first night here."

"Yes, I slept very well, thank you. Kouyu-sama… I was thinking…" Shuurei took a long brake to see if he would say anything.

"What is it Miss Shuurei? What is bothering you?"

"Nothing in particular… I was just thinking that it would be nice if you would accompany me to take a walk in the town."

"_But I have never left the safety of these walls. What should I do?"_

"So, what do you say Kouyu-sama, would you do me this favor?"

"Yes, of course."

"Great! Then, should we go?"

"Whenever you want."

As soon as Ryuuki accepted, they left the palace and headed to town. When they entered the town, Ryuuki tried to take everything in without acting as if he had never seen it before. He was shocked by the way of life of his subjects. He thought that their life was better than this. He had no idea that most of them lived in small, modest houses or that there were families who lived in one room. He also noticed that the material their cloths were made out of was rough. He always lived under the impression that everyone was wearing silky cloths, just as him and most of the servants from his palace. It was the first time he saw what he only read in books… poverty.

Shuurei was closely watching every one of his moves and reactions. It was obvious to her that this was the first time he has ever set foot out of the palace and she intended to make it clear to him that if he did not like what he saw, he was the only one who could change things to better.

As they were walking around, one of Shuurei's students approach them, telling Shuurei that another of her students was in need of money. This gave Shuurei an idea, which she shared with her companion.

"We should go and work for the day at an inn I know."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because one of my ex-students is in need of money. She doesn't need much, just the money earned in one day of work by two people."

"But you could ask the money from the emperor, you're his concubine after all."

"Yes, I could do that, but I don't want to. I would rather work for that money. So, are you willing to help me or not?"

Although he sighed and was not very pleased that he should work in order to earn a few coins, Ryuuki accepted her proposal, but he never expected what was to come next… Shuurei spoke with the inn owner and then returned to him…

"Kouyu-sama, I spoke with the owner and he said that he can give us work for today. He will let you cut fire wood and I will play my erhu the entire day."

"Cut fire wood?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Oh, no, not at all."

"_Yeah, right. As if you have ever worked a day in your life for everything you have. It's going to be fun seeing you work. At least you'll see how much a commoner has to work in order to survive, maybe then you'll change your mind regarding your duties as emperor."_

Each went to their assigned places and started their work for the day. At the beginning, Ryuuki found it difficult, but after two hours, he did a much better job. He was listening to Shuurei's erhu playing, while he was cutting the wood. He could not begin to imagine how a girl her age could play the erhu so well. Most of the people he knew that could play erhu this well were much older then her.

At the end of the day they got their payment and Shuurei together with Ryuuki headed to the house of the little girl that needed the money and after that she took him to her place.

"What is this place?"

"This is my home."

"You home? But it is so run down…"

"If you want to hear the story behind it, please come inside and have a cup of tea."

They entered and after leading him in one of the rooms that had a view to the interior garden of the house, she went to the kitchen to prepare the tea. As soon as she finished preparing the tea, she headed to the room in which she left Ryuuki.

"Here is your tea; I hope you'll like it."

"So what happened to this once beautiful house."

"The fight for power from eight years ago happened."

Shuurei continued their discussion by telling everything she and his subjects went through eight years ago, after which she shifted the conversation to the emperor.

"You know, Kouyu-sama, I am not here to scold the emperor for not taking care of his duties or for making his life difficult… I just want to help him become a better emperor, to build a country in which everyone can live better… I am here to be his pillar of support and nothing else. So… could you please tell him that I want to see him? I am sorry to be so insistent, but my time in the palace is limited and I really want to help his majesty."

"Do not worry, Miss Shuurei, I will give him your message, and he will meet you tomorrow in the imperial archives."

**To be continued…..**


End file.
